


Gone

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Their shared duties and mutual sarcastic temperaments have made them friends, even if Ton still fails to understand why someone who hates space as much as Len insists on continuing in this line of work.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you've just gotta write two snarky space doctors meeting, and then drown them in your own personal brand of angst.

The entire frigate shudders, rocking the medical bay, and Ton is already expecting the curse when everything settles again.

“Dammit, I hate space battles!” fellow medic Leonard McCoy bellows from across the room. “This is no place for a medical frigate!”

Ton rolls his eyes. “Once could argue that battle, where people are actively being injured, is the _best_ place for a medical frigate.”

Len mutters darkly as he turns away to receive another patient. Ton just grins to himself as he returns to his own duties. They've been working together for over a year now, and he's used to the other man. Their shared duties and mutual sarcastic temperaments have made them friends, even if Ton still fails to understand why someone who hates space as much as Len insists on continuing in this line of work.

As for Ton, he's rarely felt more exhilarated than he does now. Though this medical bay doesn't feature any viewports leading to outside, he knows what surrounds them. The forest moon of Endor. The second Death Star, still under construction. A battle that will decide the fate of the Alliance to Restore the Republic once and for all, and he believes _so much_ that they're going to come out on top.

“A few hours in bacta, and you'll be right as rain,” Ton assures his patient, handing him off to a nurse to prep him for the treatment.

Then Len is behind him, that unimpressed look still on his face as he gestures grumpily to a female pilot perched on an examination table. “Deal with her,” he says in a voice he'd never admit is a plea. “She won't listen to anything I say. Use your charm or whatever.”

Ton laughs as he steps over to her, not even able to offer a greeting before the pilot is insisting, “I can still fly! I've flown with concussions lots of ti-” She hops off the table and immediately staggers.

Ton snags her her arm and steadies her, helping her to sit again. “You were saying?”

Her face goes red, and she glares at him. “I should still be out there with my squadron.”

“You're in the right place,” Ton assures her. “Get better now, and you'll be able to offer them help next time.” He accompanies the words with what he knows to be a dazzling smile.

The pilot's flush deepens, and she looks away and mutters, “_Fine._”

Ton opens a drawer to retrieve a set of concussion treatment capsules, catching Len's eye across the bay and smirking. _That wasn't so hard._

Len rolls his eyes hard and ignores him.

Ton turns back to the pilot, mind already going over the instructions he's about to give her for her treatment and recovery, when the ship shakes again, harder this time. Ton steadies himself on the edge of the table, grabbing for the pilot as she teeters dangerously. Len is swearing again, and Ton tries to find him in the chaos of other doctors and nurses and patients.

The ship lurches, booming echos ringing down the corridors, and Ton's heart skips. They should be on the edge of the battle. They should be safe. They should-

Everything explodes. There's a flash of light as he's knocked to the floor, red emergency lights suddenly flashing as klaxons blare. People are screaming. Something heavy and searing hot slams into him, and everything goes black.

Two weeks later, Ton will wake up in a hospital bed of his own. His leg and half of his face will be gone. The pilot he was helping will be gone. Len will be gone.

For Ton, everything will be gone.


End file.
